Psychology of a Killer
by thehugbandit
Summary: He was a ghost of a man, a phantom of someone I once knew. But in this moment, I wouldn't let myself be fooled. Holding onto who he was, this mad man hiding in my room, would most certainly be sealing my fate. God as my witness, I wasn't going to die tonight. Not by the blood lusting killer formally known as Dipper Pines. (Originally 'Never a Thing' redone to flow better)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

What started as a whisper slowly turned into a scream. Chill bumps sprang to my arms and quickly leaped down to my legs. My lips were an uncontrollable quivering mess as I recklessly searched my brain for a name to place with the face haunting me in my bedroom. I could feel my blood running cold, and the sickening feeling rising in my stomach poisoned my gut causing my face to burn hot with fear.

Piercing were his eyes. Dark and soulless, forever open. Black orbs that left jarring pains ripping through my flesh as his vision grazed right over my fragile frame. And his skin? Bleached a sinful white. Milky and smooth as marble, glistening in the pale silver lighting of the moon from open window. I felt my heart slowly retreating as he zeroed in on me, his next victim. I wanted to run, but my legs had forgotten what it felt like to move at the mere sight of this sinister creature.

He was a ghost of a man, a phantom of someone I once knew. But in this moment, I wouldn't let myself be fooled. Holding onto who he was, this mad man hiding in my room, would most certainly be sealing my fate. God as my witness, I wasn't going to die tonight. Not by the blood lusting killer formally known as Dipper Pines.


	2. Chapter One: Gravely Sinister

Chapter One: Gravely Sinister

My heart broke a thousand times over. He was older now, and so was I. Both of us aged to perfection. Calm and cooling as the wind as we moved effortlessly in a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse, a staring contest neither of us dared to break. To make the first move. To win.

I felt my voice getting stuck in my throat as I tried to call out to him, to let him know that I was sorry, but I couldn't. I was failing, but I wanted to survive. I didn't want to die. Not like this!

"Mary." The way he said my name sent another string of chills dancing down my spine. I winced in pure fear. What had I done? What had I created? "Mary, Mary, Mary."

"Y-yes, I'm here!" I choked sealing my eyes shut. Two plump tears slipped down my cheeks and met at my chin. My knees buckled, threatening to send me hurdling down to the floor, but I refused to fall.

Footsteps echoed in and out of my mind. I could feel his movement around the room, but I wouldn't let myself open my eyes to witness his horrific frame gliding towards my side. "Mary." He whispered softer. Almost apologetic. He was close. His musky breath ran down my neck leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake. Was he behind me now? Circling me like a hungry shark? Oh, God! I knew this day would come. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why wasn't I stronger? More prepared? "Are you crying?"

Was I? I was hesitant to bring my hand to my face to check, but after a second, I found the energy. My hands, disastrously shaky, lifted ever so slightly. My fingers, a twitching mess, stretched and very gently found the tracks of my tears. I was crying!

"There, there, Mary." He cooed cupping his hand around mine. "Don't you worry. I'm here now. Let me be here for you."

His voice was so sinister! So alarming, yet oddly alluring. I wanted to believe him, I wanted to let him seduce me into doing whatever he pleased, but my morality stopped me. His charm would fade in time, I told myself. And when that moment came, I had to act fast. I had to leave. Call for help, but who would help me? Did I have any friends left?

"Come, now. Open your eyes. Those beautiful eyes long to see me, don't they Mary?" He breathed pressing his lips to my head. "Mary, I remember those eyes. Oily, trapping every color in the rainbow inside of them. You could look at me forever and see something different every second you stared. You noticed me, didn't you Mary? When everyone else left, you saw me. Now come, open your eyes."

I obeyed. Slowly, I let them flutter open to explore the room. It was dark. The only source of light was my window which remained open; and a gentle breezed tossed my translucent white curtains around in small circles as a single slip of silver light spilled in from the moon. My bed sat unmade, just as I had left it, lonely with my journal sitting closed on my pillow. I couldn't make out the walls or the pictures hanging on them. As I glanced around, I could see the silhouettes of my furniture. My couch and coffee table tucked away in a corner with my TV, and the dressers lining the other side of the room next to the closet. And, standing over my shoulder, I could see Dipper beaming back at me. His marble white skin practically glowing in the darkness making his chapped Cheshire smile that much more sinister.

"Beautiful." He repeated. "Just as I remembered."

"D-Dipper-" I croaked pivoting slightly on the balls of my feet to meet his gaze. Out of reflex, I brought my hand to his face to touch his skin. Two more tears ran away from me as I felt the coolness of his cheek greet my palm. "Oh, Dipper."

"Pity?" He snarled grabbing my hand fiercely in his. "I forgot how kind your stare is. I changed my mind, close your eyes. It's unbearable."

I barely managed to shake my head no, I was in a daze. My heart blurted out that it was confused and the rest of my body followed its hazy lead. I trembled as I stumbled closer to him, standing on my tip-toes to reach him. He frowned back at me, brows burrowed forward displeased.

"Dipper!" I cried clinging to his shirt with my free hand. "Dipper!"

There was no holding back the waterworks, tears flooded me and a wave of mixed emotions from fear to happiness surged through system making it impossible to breathe. I collapsed into his shoulder, sobbing violently into him as I held onto his slender frame for dear life.

My movement caught him completely off guard. He didn't know whether to hold me back or shove me away. So he stood perfectly still, posture straight, with his arms locked at an angle by his side as I continued to quiver into him.

"Please! Please, Dipper, please! Please!" My voice was pathetic, I hated myself for sounding so small. I hated myself for breaking down, for turning to this monster for comfort. He wasn't the thirteen year old boy I met so many years ago. He'd given his soul away for power and it corrupted him, but even so I wanted him to hold me like he used to, because even the shadow of the person I once loved was enough to comfort me on the brink of death. "Please, Dipper."

"Mary." His jaw tightened with my name. He rested his chin on top of my head and nuzzled me, wrapped his arms around my torso and squeezed me tight. Gently, at first, but it didn't stop. Slowly he pulled me closer and crushed me. My tears ceased all at once, my breasts hurt, forced against the unforgiving frame of his body. My lungs, trapped behind my ribs, began to panic as I gasped for breath. He was smothering me. "I need you to stop. I need you to listen. I need something from you."

"W-wh-" He was hurting me! I couldn't get the words out of my mouth to plead for my life.

He dragged out his breath and carefully kissed the top of my head knowing that he had me pinned, forced in his grip to listen to his demands. "That's more like it." He muttered placing his nose into my hair to inhale my scent. "Now that I have your attention, I need you to bring me the journal you had from that first summer we met. I know you still have it. I tried watching the DVDs, but there was nothing there. I tracked down the producers, but they deleted all the evidence. So you understand now, don't you Mary, why I had no choice but come here to your cozy little apartment to borrow your diary. You don't mind, do you Mary?"

He loosened his grip, cupped his index finger and thumb around my chin, and pointed my head up at him forcing me to look into his soulless black eyes. I felt my energy drain. My legs went limp, my knees buckled, and I fell into him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mary." He said simply. "But I will. Your diary holds the key to unlock the truth. That's more valuable than anything in the world to me right now, even your life. I know you saw something with those pretty little eyes of yours, and I know you recorded it in your diary. I can't find it, Mary. You hid it from me, didn't you? You knew I'd come for you once I figured it out."

There was no winning this little game of his. A lie could put the few friends I had left in danger. And the truth? Even worse. He knew me inside and out. He understood the way I thought even better than I did at times. I felt defeated, like there was no escape. No room for strategy, but what would happen if I didn't stop fighting? What would happen if I dropped the rope and allowed him to pick it up? How many would fall as casualties to this ungodly quest of his?

"Tick-tock, Mary." He smirked giving me a rough squeeze. I lowered my head. What could I do?


End file.
